


Down to His Level

by frozenCinders



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex, Surprisingly Fluffy, lukas wakes up for it don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Even if Python can't sleep, Lukas sure can.Tonight is clearly going to be one of those nights where Python has to surrender to himself. He sometimes has the decency to leave the room, but this wouldn't be the first time he's done it with Lukas sleeping beside him.





	Down to His Level

Lukas is always so busy. Python admittedly has things to do most of the time as well, even if he likes to give off the aura of a slacker. This ends up in Lukas always already being asleep by the time he might have a free minute to entertain Python. He supposes he could convince Lukas to make time for him, maybe stay up late for once in his life, but he respects the work he does for the Deliverance and doesn't want to slow him down.

He always holds out a little hope that maybe Lukas will only be half asleep when Python goes to join him in bed rather than fully unconscious. Today is not the day, it seems.

"Look at you, all comfy..." he mutters in near-awe. Every time he looks at Lukas, he's stunned by how cute and peaceful he is, whether he's awake or asleep.

Python has a tendency to take hours to fall asleep, to the point where he no longer bothers heading to bed at a reasonable time because he knows he'll just be stuck there staring at the ceiling for gods know how long until he dozes off. Lukas, on the other hand, can pass out in the middle of a conversation as long as he's horizontal. Even if Python envies him, it's cute when he does that.

Carefully so as not to wake him, Python climbs into bed beside Lukas. He stays sitting up next to him, unable to tear his eyes away from his sleeping face. He wants to kiss him, but he has this nagging fear that it would be like destroying something beautiful. Maybe the whole "commoners don't deserve nobles" thing is ingrained in his mind despite him not caring one bit about Lukas's blood.

Python gently strokes his hair, moving a bit of it out of his pretty face. Lukas's hair is short enough that it can't weigh itself down, so it just falls right back where it was. Python sighs contentedly. This whole war going on might as well not even exist right now; every time he's alone with Lukas like this, he can't imagine caring about anything else.

After maybe an hour of petting Lukas's hair and gently rubbing his shoulders and probably another hour of tossing and turning next to him, Python starts to consider just not sleeping tonight. It wouldn't be the first time he's avoided sleep. It would worry Lukas, but getting gently scolded by him all concerned about Python's health is somewhat of a guilty pleasure of his.

Bored out of his mind and still not sure whether he'll even be sleeping tonight, Python starts talking quietly to Lukas. Sometimes, he'll mutter back some nonsense in his sleep, and his voice is never quite so attractive as when he's completely asleep.

"Whatcha dreamin' about, huh?" he asks lowly, his hand ending up playing with Lukas's hair again. "Lemme guess... you're having a peaceful afternoon, fishing at a lake. Nothing's biting, but you don't care, do you? You just wanna sit there and watch the horizon, anyway."

Lukas mumbles Python's name and sighs something else that he doesn't catch.

"Oh, am I there too?" he chuckles. "Well that sucks, fishing's boring. Hey, go for a walk with me, Lukas. Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll pin you against a tree before we head home."

It has to be a coincidence, but he gets a little moan from that. It sounds less sensual and more like the kind of sound he makes when he's close to waking up, though. Python likes to keep him in that stirring state for as long as he can get away with. He's quite practiced at it by this point.

He stays quiet for a bit before he starts bothering Lukas again, always sure not to wake him up. He can be difficult to rouse, so it's not a hard game to play.

The thought that he could probably get away with just about anything without Lukas waking up strikes him very suddenly and a slight shiver wracks him. Leave it to Lukas to get him turned on at the drop of a hat without even trying.

Now, obviously, regardless of Python's opinion of himself or anyone's impression of him, he's not bad enough to actually do anything to Lukas in his sleep. But he can do plenty on his own.

They sleep together in the literal sense every night that they're able to, but over the course of their relationship, they've only had sex twice. The first took a long time to get Lukas into the mood, but he'd practically pounced on Python a couple months later for the second. He keeps wanting to bring it up a third time but, as previously established, Lukas is so damn busy all the time. This leaves Python in an almost constant state of longing, and he honestly doesn't even mind, because the payoff is always amazing.

Tonight is clearly going to be one of those nights where Python has to surrender to himself. He sometimes has the decency to leave the room, but this wouldn't be the first time he's done it with Lukas sleeping beside him.

Lazily, like he has all the time in the world, Python starts sliding his hand downwards with a sigh. He tries to keep looking at Lukas, but he's too fucking cute like this-- it's actually killing Python's mood. So, instead, he turns away and closes his eyes, relying solely on his memory.

He's only been inside of Lukas once, since their first sexual encounter was mere grinding, but gods does he crave it again. He was so content to surrender control to Python, to arch that toned back for him as he begged for more, louder and louder until Python had laughed and shoved his face into the pillow, claiming the whole world could hear him. He'd looked up at him with those puppy eyes, his face so beautifully red, as if to ask if he were serious. Python was sure to engrave that face into his mind.

Because of the fact that Python typically falls asleep several hours after Lukas does, Lukas is always the first to rise. He wonders if he ever gets morning wood and does the same thing Python is doing now, jerking himself off right next to his sleeping lover because neither of them ever wants to wake the other. He imagines Lukas with a hand over his mouth to cover those cute little noises he makes.

The hand that suddenly touches Python startles the hell out of him, and he jumps and opens his eyes, immediately turning his head to face Lukas. His eyes are barely open and the grip on Python's arm is so weak he's basically just resting his fingers on him. He moves closer and cuddles up to Python, moving his hand down to meet his own. He doesn't move to replace it, just to cover it.

"You awake?" Python asks, seeing as how Lukas has closed his eyes again.

He hums vaguely, which Python guesses is an affirmative. He'd stopped moving completely when Lukas woke up, but he slowly starts again now. Lukas isn't even doing anything besides being in contact with him and breathing on Python's collarbone, but just him being closer and probably awake makes this feel a hell of a lot better.

Lukas removes his hand from atop Python's and snakes his other arm underneath and around his waist, locking both hands on the other side of him. Python smiles and shakes his head.

"Yeah, you're not awake, are you?" he figures.

"I am," Lukas softly argues, his eyes opening a little more than halfway this time when he looks at Python.

"Not even gonna help me out, then? That's real cold, stud."

Lukas hugs him a little tighter and takes a deep breath before slowly detaching from him and rolling to the other side of the bed. It's not particularly large, so he almost rolls right off of it if the quick thud of his foot on the floor to catch himself with is anything to go by. He's at least awake enough not to hurt himself, evidently.

After a moment, he rolls back into Python, getting a grunt out of him at the collision. His hand is gently tugged away to be replaced by a thoroughly slick one. His hands are rough, even rougher than Python's, but he just likes the fact that it's Lukas who's getting him off. Eventually, he guesses Lukas's hand must get tired, because he lets go to climb on top of him, straddling Python with those strong thighs as he grinds down against his cock.

"Mmm," he hears Lukas hum above him. Python feels around for the bottle of oil and coats his fingers with it. If Lukas doesn't want to go all the way again, he'll just use the lubrication to stroke him easier.

Lukas arches into his touch, though, leaning back against the fingers trailing down the small of his back. Python is sure to take it slow to give Lukas plenty of time to protest if he decides he wants to, since he knows how tricky things are with him. All he does is urge him on.

Despite how exciting Python _hopes_  this is for him, one of the hands balancing Lukas on Python's chest lifts up to stifle a yawn.

"Well, fuck, d'you need me to spice it up or something?" he laughs, but it's not like Lukas can help that he just woke up.

"I... I want..." From the way he falters, Python can tell he's about to say something embarrassing, so he listens intently.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"I just want you to fuck me," he says, his voice still so low and hot and Python can't help but arch up and groan.

"Love it when you stoop down to my level," he growls, knowing full well that the majority of nobles find language like that despicable. If they didn't already disrespect Lukas for whatever picky reasons they have about his origins, they'd surely look down on him if they knew he indulged in the commoners' language.

"I couldn't possibly be stooping. You're not beneath me."

His words feel really warm. Something about Lukas seeing him as an equal puts Python's heart in a vice grip.

"Uh, did you fall back asleep? You're literally right on top of me," he jokes instead of confronting that feeling. He gets a soft little smile out of him. Gods, Python loves watching his eyes light up when he smiles for real, not just to keep up his polite and gentle demeanor.

"Then how about a little role reversal..?"

Lukas keeps a strong grip around Python with his legs as he flips their positions. Python falls mostly gracelessly on top of Lukas, only redeeming himself by barely catching himself on his elbows before he hurts him.

"Easy there, stud. 'Course, unless you wanted me to headbutt you. I mean, you seemed to like it rough last time..."

As he talks, he slowly lowers himself into the crook of Lukas's neck, already earning a little gasp just from placing his lips against his skin. He slips his fingers back into him while he's at it, and he gets to feel the vibrations of the moan that gets out of Lukas.

As much as Python likes to tease Lukas and act like he's got him all figured out, he's always eager to learn more about him. It's not often that he gets an opportunity like this, so he starts exploring it. He leaves a nip on Lukas's jaw, sees how that makes him turn his head away. When he moves back down to his neck to bite him there instead, Lukas tries to hold back a moan and his legs and hands all grip Python tighter.

He figures his neck is his sweet spot and that he won't find anywhere better to tease Lukas, but he's proven wrong when he wanders upwards and Lukas lets out a shaky moan just from Python's breath on his ear. He kisses at the skin behind it and takes his earlobe between his teeth and he's pretty sure Lukas is shivering under him.

"More..." he quietly begs. He inhales like he's about to say something else, but he seems to abandon it.

"Hm? What is it, Lukas? Were you about to beg me to fuck you again?" Python finds it so much easier to say such things without shame, and Lukas's face always heats up just from hearing him.

"No... I'm not sure how to ask for what it is I want," he admits, sounding a little confused. "It's... it'll sound odd."

"I'm all ears."

Python gives him a full minute of hesitant little breaths before he figures Lukas is chickening out. Just when he's ready to drop it, Lukas finally speaks up.

"Just... keep talking, please?"

Yeah, he knew there was something about his ears.

"Whatever you want," he says in a taunting tone despite meaning it. "Hope you know there's not much to talk about besides how hard I'm gonna fuck you."

Python is close enough to hear his breath catch. Now that he knows what turns Lukas on, he's going to be _relentless._  He slowly pulls his fingers out of him and inches closer, holding Lukas's legs open.

Either the sun is starting to rise already or maybe some clouds part away from the moon, because Lukas's face is suddenly more visible. Python gets to see almost every detail of his expression, the way he's bracing himself in anticipation, how flustered he still is by the whole situation, the way his eyes flick up to meet Python's at the delay...

Just as Lukas opens his mouth to say something, Python starts pushing in. Python swears he's never been much of a romantic, but he can't think of a way to describe the noise Lukas makes as anything other than longing.

"You been lookin' forward to this as much as I have?" he murmurs before he has to grit his teeth to control himself. He ends up having to close his eyes as well, because the eager nod Lukas responds with makes him snap his hips the rest of the way forward. As sweet as the gasp beside Python's ear was, he wants to take this slow-- to start with, at least.

Lukas is all gentle with his touches like he's some delicate little sheltered rich boy like he had every birthright to be, and not easily capable of handing Python's ass to him on a silver platter if he wanted to. They've wrestled a few times and Python is honestly still embarrassed about how quickly he had to tap out.

Almost like he's _trying_  to drive Python crazy, Lukas lets out an impatient sigh and rolls his hips up, encouraging Python to get on with it.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking for, Lukas?" he asks lowly. Gently, he removes Lukas's hands from his back and pins them on either side of his head-- as if Python actually thought he couldn't break free from that hold. Lukas seems happy to play along, though, as he relaxes into it and even holds still for him.

Python considers it a reward for both of them when he finally starts fucking him, nice and slow.

"Enlighten me..." Lukas starts once he gets used to the rhythm, "what would I be asking for?"

Python sucks in air through his teeth.

"You've gotta know how tempting it is to wreck you," he says like he's breaking bad news to him. "I see that put-together little act of yours and I just wanna tear it all down and make you scream."

"I think... I think I want that, too."

He says it easily, like he's just agreeing that yes, the weather _is_  nice today. Python actually laughs.

"Guess it must take a toll on you, huh? Playing nice with everyone, never raising your voice... don't you just wanna go crazy?"

Lukas moans and Python realizes he's already unintentionally sped up a bit.

"Fuck it, I'm not slowing down until you say so," he decides, fucking Lukas in earnest. The harsh pace has him tightening around Python and tossing his head back and forth. He thinks extensively about muffling those moans with his mouth, but still he hesitates. Why does kissing him have to be so hard?

He goes back to whispering in Lukas's ear instead.

"Everybody has to know by now, right? That you're getting fucked by a commoner? They must think you'd let anyone have you."

As much as Lukas acts like he doesn't put any stock in classes, Python's words coax a whimper out of his throat.

"So is it the difference in status that does it for you?" Python asks, calling him out immediately. "Or do you just like being called a slut?"

"Th-the latter..." Lukas gasps, and Python is surprised he's able to see how flushed he is in the dim lighting. He's practically glowing red.

"Ohh, so you like being talked down to. No wonder you can put up with Fernand," Python scoffs, but he's sure this side of Lukas is reserved just for him. Nobody would be weird enough to get turned on by Fernand disrespecting them, of all possible things to be into. At least, he hopes so.

"Um... I would prefer to think about you right now, not him," Lukas confirms for him, already looking exasperated at the thought of him. Python smiles and trails his lips up the shell of Lukas's ear.

"That's good," he says, an idea striking him. "It's good that you only want me, because I'm going to use you to my heart's content. You'll last longer if I don't have to share you."

That seems to knock the wind out of Lukas, and he starts desperately moving along to Python's rhythm like he can't get enough of him.

"Ah-- harder--" he barely manages to get out before Python is already eagerly obliging. He moves both of Lukas's wrists under one hand-- again, as if that means a damn thing other than what Lukas lets it-- to spare one for his cock. He's practically screaming now and Python just lets him, not caring at all if anyone hears him.

The way Lukas calls his name almost sounds like he's begging Python to come rescue him. Like he's a prince in distress and Python is a lowly mercenary mistaken for a knight-- and he's just bad enough to let Lukas think he's his saving grace.

"You're all mine," Python growls, feeling like a man possessed. It's enough to send Lukas hurtling over the edge, and the volume his voice reaches almost startles Python.

Python adjusts his hand to press down just below Lukas's stomach as he chases his own bliss. Lukas is still holding him close with his legs and Python doesn't even think of pulling out as he fills him with come. Lukas shivers at the feeling.

As soon as Python lies down next to him, Lukas is right up against him again, nuzzling at his shoulder until he finds a comfortable position.

"Now will you sleep?" he asks, clearly about to doze back off himself.

"Sure," Python answers noncommittally, because it's really not up to him.

"You need to sleep."

Python brings his gaze down from the ceiling to regard Lukas and sees him trying to look firm as he scolds him. Python can't help cracking a smile. Fuck it, he thinks as he leans down to give Lukas a long awaited kiss. He returns it without hesitation. Python doesn't know what he was worried about.


End file.
